


A Tell-Tale Heart

by Blanc_et_Noir



Series: Team Chaos [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Betrayal, Dream Smp, Dream has operator and he knows how to use it, Dream is a god, Dream is lowkey the villain, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Give Skeppy /op dream, God Complex, HAHHDHDHS, Make a Wish Duo, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Minecraft but IRL, No one knows he's a god, Pogtopia, Smart Villain, Somehow, Technoblade is the only one who knows, This is an AU, Two Shot, he's really mischievous, he's smart listen, it'll be funny, mention of quackity, mention of schlatt, there are gods here, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanc_et_Noir/pseuds/Blanc_et_Noir
Summary: Dream isn't as he seems and only Technoblade managed to catch onto his true nature and deeds. But of course, it was expected considering how Dream had operator and he knew how to use it. See as Dream finally sets the scene for Pogtopia and Manberg to clash.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, No Romantic Relationship(s), Zak Ahmed & Clay | Dream, Zak Ahmed & Dave | Technoblade
Series: Team Chaos [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943746
Comments: 16
Kudos: 563





	1. Chapter 1

Technoblade let out a sigh, running a hand through his pink hair. He could feel the sharp edges of frustration poking at his back as he slumped over his desk, furiously scribbling down notes. There were so many things that didn’t add up but that didn’t matter. What mattered was that he would note down all known information before he forgets. He paused, the tip of the quill pressing down against the pad of paper. 

“What- what was I-”

He shook his head and looked down, staring at the hastily scribbled words. He didn’t know why he was writing nor what it was. He sighed and brought a hand to his forehead, setting the quill aside. He’s been doing this lately. He’d be writing things down then he’d stop and forget why he was writing in the first place.

He leaned back and combed a hand through his ruffled hair. He straightened it out, feeling his hand untangle some knots. He shivered as a breeze passed him and he looked at the place it came from. It was odd that even a bit of wind had entered considering Pogtopia was situated inside a roofed ravine. He shook his head and looked back down at the journal. 

He’d have to read it soon to see what nonsensical ramblings he had written before he forgot what it was about. He shook his head and closed the book, setting the quill down. He jumped in his seat when Wilbur’s voice echoed along the walls. 

“You can’t be serious, Tommy!”

“What?”

“What happened now?” Technoblade drawled, leaning against the chair with a slight smirk. “Did he burn down another forest?”

“No.” Tommy scowled. 

“Almost.” Wilbur corrected, hitting him at the back of his head lightly. 

“Yeah well-”

“Come now, Tommy.” Technoblade rolled his eyes playfully, “We all know Manberg is aiming to destroy all wildlife… we can’t have you doing that stuff for them.”

“Right…” Tommy huffed, crossing his arms. “I was just trying to… intimidate them.”

“With what?” Wilbur snorted, covering his smile. “Anyways, we’ll have to prepare a whole lot more.”

“Why is that?” Technoblade blinked, looking up at Wilbur.

“They’re planning on destroying wildlife to expand.” Wilbur explained, “We’re literally camping out in the wildlife, if they manage to find us…”

“Right… sudden death.” Technoblade snorted, turning back at his desk. “Either way, unless they dig down-”

“They’ll never find us! Exactly what I’ve been telling Wilbur!” Tommy insisted. He turned back to Wilbur and started to talk about many things, of which Technoblade tuned out in favor to focus on the journal.

“By the way, Techno…” Wilbur muttered, “You’ve been so focused on that journal.”

“I- I have?” Technoblade turned to Wilbur, his eyes gleaming with hope for some way to know about how he acts during his blackouts. 

“Yeah, you leave for your expeditions and all… then when you come back, you’re pale and rushing to write in that journal of yours.” Wilbur explained, his brows furrowing. 

“It’s like you saw a ghost.” Tommy chuckled, “Like, actually. You’re super pale and jumpy.”

“Does something happen when you go out, Techno?” Wilbur looked down, his brows creased.

“Ah, no.” Technoblade turned back to hide his terrified expression. “I- uh, I’ll just go ahead and check on the farm.”

“Oh, right! About that, I would have Tubbo here in a few days. He said he already asked for a ‘day off’ or whatever so he can help us turn that farm automated.” Wilbur paused, “If that’s alright with you?”

“Of course.” Technoblade waved it off, smoothing his face so he could turn back and smile. “Do whatever, I’m just going to check if it’s doing good.”

“Right, thanks Techno.” Wilbur smiled back, waving as Tommy turned back and started to gain his attention again.

The moment Technoblade turned away from the two, his face morphed into one of curiosity and fear.  _ What happened during his expeditions for him to come back so frantic and pale? _

As he made his way to his potato farm, he felt another cold breeze but he could sense something different. It was as if a hand had settled on his shoulder. He shivered and shrugged it off, shaking his head. He could’ve sworn he heard a slight cackle but he shook it off as rocks falling off the walls of the ravine. After all, there was no way someone else was with him right now…  _ right? _

* * *

A blonde man snickered to himself as he lent back against the air. It was quite entertaining to fool around, especially at a time like this. His toxic green eyes followed the pink haired man as he walked away and he chuckled once more. It was always hilarious to poke fun with such a monotone character. He walked on air and passed through the walls, appearing once more on the surface where the light shone.

“Ah, who else should I poke fun with?”

His eyes roamed the still and peaceful forests. He dropped to the ground, feeling the air surround him. Many would call him a god, with his power and influence over the world and its inhabitants. He’d like to think of himself as more of a powerful person than a god. After all, no god would favor one side over the other. 

He chuckled and stepped forward, finding himself in the middle of their little civilization. He looked around, walking along the wood path as he took in the sights. He missed the sight of the towering walls of the land called L’manberg, liking how it ostracized it from main civilization. Now, everything just seemed perfect. Too perfect.

He shook his head, turning away from the now free nation. It brought a feeling of disgust just looking at it. He enjoyed it when there was anarchy and chaos. When everything was divided and everyone had the feeling of distrust. That way, he had every chance to have his fun and watch everyone squirm. 

He chuckled and moved to stand by where the walls once were. They were such a beautiful sight. Such a beautiful sight to destroy. He felt the beginning of a smirk grace his lips as he looked at the beautiful view before him. He had enjoyed altering their thoughts to be opposing of each other. The chaos, the drama- everything felt so exhilarating. It was beautiful to watch. 

_ Especially when he had altered one of their own to betray…  _

He cackled, bending over as he wheezed. Everything after this should be fun. He’ll let them have their peace. For now.

He turned and started to walk, moving to a certain area that he enjoyed staying at. He lingered for a moment before he fashioned himself a mask out of thin air. He smiled, hiding his face with the porcelain object. Once it was fastened with a green ribbon, he ran a hand over his chest. A long dark green cloak appeared on his person. He turned, resting a hand on the hilt of a netherite sword that glowed. 

“I just have one problem…” He muttered, looking down at the buildings. “That little anarchist seems to know just exactly what I am…”

He sighed, brushing the thought out of his mind and moved down from the hill he perched atop. As soon as he descended, he was greeted by his two companions and his smile turned sinister underneath his mask. 

“Dream!” George grinned, standing beside the taller male. “How was your little trip?”

  
“It was fine.” Dream chuckled, bumping shoulders with the shorter male. “How’s everything going?”

“It’s going great!” George chuckled, “Though, Tommy and Wilbur did come and almost burnt down the forest.” 

Dream laughed, bringing his hands behind his head, “Pff, classic Tommy.”

“Right? Though Schlatt didn’t seem that much affected. It could be because…”

Dream tuned out the rest of what George was speaking about. He knew why Schlatt was so indifferent about it. It was in his plans to destroy all wildlife to expand, after all. He chuckled and shook his head, turning his attention to Sapnap and Karl whom they passed. He hummed and snapped his fingers, his eyes narrowing at their direction. 

He smiled when they blinked for a moment before adopting mischievous grins. That should be enough to bring a bit of chaos for now. He turned and listened once more to what George was saying.

“-believe that they have Technoblade on their side.” George huffed, crossing his arms. “Like, who knew he was in the forest just hiding away?”

“That’s true.” Dream stopped right in front of the gates of the castle. “We would never have known.”

“They got lucky this time.” George rolled his eyes, pushing up his goggles. “Either way, Schlatt will definitely win.”

“You’re right.” Dream agreed, glad his mask hid away the smirk on his face. Only he knew the outcome of this little feud for only he would be the one who would lead everything to whatever end he desired. “Why are you so worked up about it anyways? Pogtopia doesn’t have any materials whatsoever. They’re banished and not welcome in either faction…”

“Yeah, I guess I got worried that maybe Technoblade would make everything worse…” George rubbed the back of his head. He turned back, “Anyways, why did you stop here?”

“I just wanted to speak to Eret.” Dream shrugged. He placed a hand on George’s shoulder as he shifted his mask a bit, showing his soft smile, “Either way, George… Even if they have Technoblade on their side it’s everyone against them… I don’t think anyone could fight that many people… Not even Technoblade.”

“Right.” George grinned up at him, his eyes shining. “I shouldn’t have worried.”

Dream moved his mask back in place as he chuckled, “You shouldn’t have.”

He waved as George ran off, talking about how he would go find and bother Sapnap. Dream smiled and turned back, looking at the magnificent castle before him. While he had agreed to name Eret a king, that didn’t change how powerful Dream still was. He walked into the castle walls, looking around with a soft smile. He’ll just speak with Eret once. He’s sure the man would agree with him anyways.

“Dream!” Eret yelped, seeing the mysterious man. “I didn’t think you’d visit?”

“I’m here.” Dream extended his arms out, chuckling as Eret moved to straighten his cape and crown. “Anyways, I’m just here for something really small.”

“Oh?”

“Just conversation purposes.” Dream hummed, moving to stand before a window. He looked out, waiting for Eret to stand beside him. As they both looked out, the sun began to set and Dream smirked. “Eret… what are your thoughts on everything that’s been happening?”

Eret eyed Dream nervously, “I’m quite neutral about it all. It was unexpected but well… the outcome was done in a democratic fashion so we can’t really argue, can we?”

“True.” Dream hummed, tilting his head. He noted how the man had avoided the answer and instead gave such a roundabout one instead. “But what are your personal feelings? Come on, you can trust me.”

“I-” Eret stiffened when Dream settled a hand on his shoulder. He blinked before he shook his head, smiling up at the man, “Yeah, you’re right.”

“Great.” Dream dropped his hand, knowing that he finished doing what he came here for.

“I just think it’s unfair for Tommy and Wilbur to be banished… they have nowhere to go.” Eret muttered, looking out into the sunset. “They were betrayed…”

“It was an unfortunate turn of events.” Dream agreed, leaning against the window frame. “Would you say that it’s unfair to the point that it’s pitiful?”

“Yes.”

“Don’t you think it’s pitiful that Wilbur and Tommy are all alone?” Dream continued to prod, testing the limits of the man.

“It is.”

Dream smiled. He patted Eret on the shoulder, “I’ve always believed in chasing after what you believe in… I just want you to do what you think is right, Eret.”

“Dream?”

“Just know… I’m on their side too.” Dream brought a finger before the mask, imitating how a mother would keep their child silent. “Let’s keep it between us, huh?”

“Of course!” Eret chuckled, “It is only fair, after all…”

“Yes…” Dream turned, waving at the king. “Anyways, I shall be off. I have an itch to explore.”

“Ah, right. Take care.”

“I always do.”

* * *

Technoblade sighed, leaning against the tree. He brought a hand to rub at his forehead, the other clutching the worn diamond sword. He had gone out to clear his head but overestimated the amount of daylight left and now he’s lost and he had just fought ten different monsters at once. He dropped to the ground, leaning his head against the bark of the tree.

He was exhausted but he’d have to head back before any new monster sees him. 

He perked up when he heard a crunch of a dead leaf. He stood up, readying his sword as he scanned the dark clearing. His eyes snapped towards an approaching figure and his guard didn’t lower despite being confronted with a familiar mask. Somehow, memories flooded his mind and he didn’t feel any more comfort from seeing the white mask.

“Dream…” 

“Techno, hello!” Dream waved, his mask not giving away any emotion.

“You- what are you doing here?”

“What? Am I not allowed to visit a friend?” Dream mused, stepping closer.

“Could I even call you a friend after what I learned…” Technoblade hissed.

“That’s… subjective.” Dream chuckled, waving it off. “Plus, I helped you didn’t I? Gave you the materials you needed?”

“They are things I could’ve gotten on my own.” Technoblade straightened, narrowing his eyes at the masked man. “I didn’t need a  _ god's help _ .”

“You say that with such contempt…” Dream sighed, moving the mask away from his face. Technoblade was faced with the same toxic green eyes that almost had him fooled. “But in the end, we’re both the same.”

“Whatever you say, nerd.” Technoblade drawled, keeping the sword leveled against Dream. “What’s so say you aren’t just flying around?”

“I do that a lot.” Dream admitted, cupping his chin as he regarded Technoblade. “But I’d never do that to you… I gave you your anonymity for a long time… I thought you’d repay me by being on  _ my  _ side.”

“I never questioned you before, my mistake.” Technoblade murmured, backing up to keep distance. “I turned a new leaf…”

“So have I.” Dream chuckled, “I’ve turned into a saint, do you not believe in second chances?”

“I do but I don’t believe you.” Technoblade barked out a laugh. “Turned saint? Since when?”

  
“Since now.”

“Old habits die hard.” Technoblade lowered his sword.    
  
“But that doesn’t mean I can’t make new ones.” Dream shrugged, turning to the side. “You don’t trust me…”

“I must confess… I don’t.” Technoblade deadpanned. “There’s nothing to trust from someone who can control everything.”

“But at least believe me when I say I’m on your side.” Dream smiled, tapping on the mask. He watched it disappear and chuckled. 

“That’s hard to believe.” Technoblade drawled, leaning against the tree with crossed arms and narrowed eyes.

“What? You’re not going to rush back?” Dream sneered, “Scared that I’ll erase your memories?”

“No.” Technoblade scowled.

“Smart…” Dream huffed. He waved his hand and left, “Which means I won’t erase your memories this time.”

“What? Busy?”

  
“Maybe.” Dream brought a finger to his lips as he smirked. His eyes gleamed with malice as he backed up into the dark forest, “I heard there’s another meeting between Schlatt and Quackity… Oh to be in the room where it happens…”

With that, he disappeared, his figure a mere whisper of the wind. Technoblade scowled, pushing himself away from the tree. He let out a sigh as he looked up at the stars. 

He can’t believe he’s lost again...


	2. Chapter 2

Technoblade grinned, crouching beside his expanse of farmed land. He had spent so much time developing and caring for the vegetables and the satisfaction he felt was enough pay off. He wiped the sweat on his brow with his sleeve as he stood up. He straightened and looked at the vast fields of his creation and nodded.

“So, this is what you’ve been doing for months?” A voice flitted over and Technoblade turned his head to face the newcomer. “I’d expected something… different.”

“You can spread your chaos and I can farm my potatoes.” Technoblade pointed out. 

Dream hummed, leaning against the tree, “You’re right but farming?”

“Why not.” Technoblade shrugged. 

“You’re just doing this to spite the other one, aren’t you?” Dream smirked, his green eyes glinting. 

“Why did you even visit?” Technoblade snorted, dusting his pants. “To complain?”

“Not this time.” Dream let out in a sing-song voice. “I’m just bored.”

“Then why don’t you go out and do your famous little manhunts?” Technoblade raised an eyebrow.

Dream’s eyes glinted before he sighed, “That’s too tiring to set up.”   
  
“You’re a god.”

“So are you, yet here we are.” Dream mused.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Technoblade rolled his eyes.

“I will never understand why you enjoy acting mortal.” Dream huffed. “It’s only fun if you’re doing something worthwhile.”

“I’d like to think winning this potato farm is worthwhile.” Technoblade chuckled.

“Whatever you say, Techno.” Dream whistled, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

Technoblade paused, reaching down to grab his crown and cape. He dusted off the golden object before he placed it on his head, “What are you planning?”

“Tommy is so adamant over the discs.” Dream puffed his cheeks out.    
  


“Understandable.” Technoblade drawled.

“What?” Dream looked taken aback and Technoblade cracked a smile, “He doesn’t deserve to have the discs, not after what he’d done.”

“Go easy on him.” Technoblade rolled his eyes as he passed him, patting his shoulder lightly.

“Hm, Techno do you want to join in?” Dream grinned, following the king with a skip in his step.

Technoblade glanced back at the shorter man, “Nah, that isn’t my thing.”

“Whatever, you’re welcome anytime either way.” Dream waved it off, matching his pace as he walked towards his castle. “Anyways, how long are you going to stay anonymous?”

“For as long as it takes.” Technoblade hummed.

“You’re really looking for a way to be mortal.” Dream looked at him, his eyes glowing.

“So what if I am?” Technoblade’s eyes glowed right back. 

The two stared each other down before Dream looked away with a laugh, “Even the longest of gods had fallen to humanity… Do you not know what happens?”

“I do.”

“You’ll forget everything.” Dream leaned forward, his eyes darkening as he regarded Technoblade. “Do you really want that?”

“Somethings are worth sacrificing for.” Technoblade shrugged on the cape, “It’s tiring to stand above everyone else.”

“You won’t be able to come over here anymore.” Dream lightly commented, turning his head to look around the castle.

“Sacrifices can be made, Dream.” Technoblade waved his hand.

Dream chuckled and followed him, “What bores you?”

“Maybe I missed being mortal?”

“You were never one.” Dream snorted, leaning to look out the wide window. “How can you miss something you never experienced?”

Technoblade rolled his eyes, “Whatever, nerd.” 

Dream laughed and leaned against the window frame, giving Technoblade a look, “Anyways, I’ll see you around then. I have a war to fight.”

“Don’t you mean you have a war to direct?” Technoblade shook his head. 

* * *

“What have you done.” Technoblade narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms as he stood before Dream.

“What do you mean?” Dream laughed, leaning against the tree. 

“Wilbur has gone feral.” Technoblade deadpanned. 

“He’s just letting his real feelings show.” Dream shrugged. 

“Did you do anything?” Technoblade narrowed his eyes at the masked man.

“Other than encouraging it? Absolutely nothing.” Dream brought his hands up in a surrender position. “That’s all Wilbur. No mind games, no little pushes-”

“No little push- He’s like this because of Eret!” Technoblade hissed, throwing his hands into the air.

“I didn’t plan for him to keep the grudge.” Dream snorted, shaking his head. “The whole Eret thing was only to keep their morale low.”

“Yeah, well look what good that did.” Technoblade drawled, running a hand through his hair.

Dream snorted, “If you had had stayed you would have been able to stop me and my plots.”

Technoblade looked up at him, his eyes flashing as he grunted, “You-”

He stopped and brought a hand to rub at his temples, feeling a spike of pain all of a sudden. He huffed when he noticed Dream’s smug look and shook his head.

“I told you you’d sacrifice a lot-”

“It was enough.” Technoblade snapped. “Aren’t you tired of always sitting up there with all your fancy powers?”

“It will never be boring if you have something to do.” Dream crouched down, moving the mask away from his face to show his large grin. “That’s where you failed.”

“I fail at nothing.” Technoblade scowled, crossing his arms. 

Dream hummed before he settled down on the grass, leaning back on his hands as he looked up at Technoblade with a grin. He sighed, running a hand through his braided hair and settled down just across from the masked man. Dream chuckled and tilted his head. 

“Regretting it already?”

“No, never.” Technoblade huffed, leaning back and lying down. 

Dream hummed, tilting his head back and looking at the sky. The sun was setting and the skies were slowly turning dark. With a sigh, Dream stretched and stood up, placing a hand over the hilt of his sword. 

“Seems like I’ll have to take my leave.”

“Off to spread more chaos?” Technoblade scoffed, turning his head slightly to look at Dream. 

“Nah, I’m feeling a bit tired.” Dream paused. “I might speedrun another world.”

“You are a deity of chaos and destruction.” Technoblade deadpanned. 

“Coming from the anarchist.” Dream dusted off his pants and stretched. “Enjoy your blissful ignorance then.”

Technoblade glared at him as he disappeared from sight. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. He knows he can’t control these blackouts. It was the condition. The one condition that Technoblade had accepted so he could be mortal. He didn’t think it would go this far.

* * *

It is so easy to live as a mortal. You had no worries, all you had to live for was yourself and those whom you love. Then when the time comes, you are taken away. Whether or not you have regrets. You are taken away and you cannot go back. You’ve fulfilled your duty in the world and you can finally rest.

But gods-

Gods have no such privilege. They are constant. They are immortal. They stay alive whether they wish to die or not. They have no goal, they have no reason to be alive. They are alive as spectators or instigators. Whether they are peaceful, neutral or aggressive. They will live forever.

Until they can’t. 

_ They say the only way to kill a god is with another god.  _

This was the solution that Technoblade came up with. This was the solution Technoblade used. The solution to his problem. The problem of immortality. 

“You what?” Dream laughed, shifting his mask to the side to look at Technoblade in the eyes. “You can’t be serious.”

“I’m absolutely serious, Dream.”

Dream paused, his laughter dying down. He searched Technoblade’s eyes and waited. When he didn't find any spark or any glint, he straightened and frowned. He tapped his mask, watching it disappear. He dusted his jeans and walked up to Technoblade with narrowed eyes and a tilted head. There was a pause between the two as they stared at each other. 

“You’re actually serious…”

“I am.”

“Technoblade, you’re my friend…”

“Exactly why I’m asking you.” Technoblade deadpanned. He turned away and sighed, running a hand through the messy locks of hair that escaped his braid. “Don’t make me ask Skeppy to do this…”

Dream cringed. While he and Technoblade were close, he could never reach the same type of relationship both Skeppy and he had. He could never do that to the trickster. He could- “Fine, only because I don’t want Skeppy to do anything he’ll regret.”

There was a pause as the two waited. The wind blowing past them as they stood in the middle of Technoblade’s garden. Dream closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

He knew the other god had always wanted to become human. He didn’t keep it a secret from any of them. He had always wanted to join the mortals, stay closer to the people he’s found. He wanted to die along with them and Dream can’t fault him for that. Dream knew how it felt once upon a time but that time was long gone- he never thought about it ever again. Now, he just learned to enjoy the things that he has and make do with what he can achieve.

He found a way to enjoy immortality, Technoblade didn’t. To each their own, after all. 

“Fine, I’ll help you.” Dream repeated. His eyes glowing a bright and toxic green, “I only have one condition.”

“What is it?”

“You won’t regret it.” 

Technoblade paused, staring back at those glowing eyes. The very same eyes that stared at him with stubbornness as they sparred together. The very same eyes that stared at him with excitement and joy the very first time they met. The very same eyes that will undoubtedly stare at him at his last moments as a god. He licked his lips, looking down and smiling, “I won’t.”

Dream took a deep breath and smiled, “Good. Great, then give me a time and place once you’re ready.”

Technoblade smiled. That was one thing he liked about Dream, the god would do anything his friends asked him to- especially if it means they’ll be happier. He just hopes he won’t be on the receiving end of Dream’s little chaos projects. “I’ll see you then.”

“Oh, by the way.” Technoblade looked up and noted the darkening of his eyes. He blinked, not knowing what caused Dream to be upset. It was a common thing for a god’s eyes to truly show how they feel, it is the window to their soul after all. Perhaps this was why Dream wore a mask, to hide such a vulnerable part of him. “Tell Skeppy about this yourself.”

Technoblade felt dread settle in his stomach. He watched as Dream flashed him a cynical grin and disappeared. He cursed internally as he realized he’d have to confront his longest and closest friend about this. Despite him not exactly hiding his want to be mortal, Skeppy always had the safety net- the assurance that Technoblade wouldn’t do it. 

And now… That assurance is gone.

* * *

“Oh, hey Skeppy.” Dream grinned from behind his mask. The two decided to speak to one another after the chaos that was the fight between Sapnap and Tommy. He chuckled internally, remembering the ultimate chaos that happened at that time.

“So… Techno huh.” Skeppy muttered.

Dream paused, stopping in his tracks and his mind went a mile a minute. That had always been a conversation the two held ever since Dream had ki- turned Technoblade mortal. Dream wished that the younger man would drop the topic but apparently some wishes cannot be fulfilled.

“It’s been a few months already, Skeppy.”

“Did it have to align with him coming and joining Pogtopia?” Skeppy’s voice cracked, his eyes glowing a bright and deep blue. “This just- this just opens himself to even more danger and death. Much more with those stupid memories.”

“He wanted this.” Dream turned around, moving his mask away so he can smile sadly at Skeppy. He knew it was easier to speak to someone with a face rather than the cold and unforgiving porcelain of his mask. “What are we- as his friends- to do but to accept that?”

Skeppy huffed, moving his face mask down to expose his downturned lips. Dream shrugged, stepping back from the agitated god. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “Whatever, Dream.”

“Admit it.” Dream muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets. “You couldn’t stop him if you tried.”

“Yeah well, he looked damned happy so who was I to take that away!” Skeppy threw his hands into the air. “Just don’t screw around with him like you do with the mortals.”

“If you promise to do the same.” Dream grinned, taking an experimental jab at Skeppy.

The younger male stopped and remembered the multitude of pranks he pulled on the other god and cracked a smile of his own, “Please, it’s in my blood.”

Dream grinned and moved to stand beside him, playfully bumping their shoulders against each other, “Yeah well, it’s the same with me.”

“Mess with Tommy?” Skeppy extended a hand. 

Dream laughed, taking it with a shake of his head, “Mess with the child.”

They both hadn’t expected the storm that came for them the next few days. Who else would’ve expected Wilbur to turn villain, after all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOP, Skeppy and Techno relationship is so underrated I love them both. They're like brothers. I swear to god, I miss their interactions, help me. Also, MORE CONTENT HEEHEE
> 
> Btw, I love having Dream act all sassy and mysterious in front of mortal Techno but when out of his eyesight he gets all sappy and nostalgic. I AM A SLUT FOR CHARACTERS PUTTING UP AN ACT TO HIDE THEIR CARING SIDE DONT TOUCH ME
> 
> This might be the last part of God Techno, Dream and Skeppy in this universe at least. I might do more God Techno, Dream and Skeppy but in another context and another universe. This was fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all asked for god Dream... you get god Dream. Best Dream is villain Dream who always makes sure everything goes according to plan. If you were confused, no one knows that Dream is a god(has operator) and can bend everything to his will except for Technoblade. How he knows?? Who knows, they had a past and there's a tag about friends to enemies so...
> 
> Hope you liked this rlly short thing, I don't know if I'll continue this but if I do it might either be about Dream and Techno's past or about Dream revealing his allegiances with Pogtopia... who knows.


End file.
